We Belong to the night
by Jewls13
Summary: Rory is having concerns over the nature of where her relationship with Dean is going-or not going. Can Jess make it better, or will he just make it worse? Formally called, Much Too Young (To Feel This Damn Old)
1. Default Chapter

AN. Ok, so this is my first Rory/Jess fic and I am nervous as hell. This is also my first NC17 fic. It's rated R for now-just to be safe, but it will become NC17 if I don't loose my nerve. I hope to god this is in character.  
  
I wanna thank a few people too.  
  
D_beaux: for being my sound board when I need one, and for inspiring me to try NC17  
  
Also, to all the people who I beta read for, (there are too many to name) for their encouragement to write my own stuff, (it's been a while since I've written my own fics) and for giving me the time to do so.  
  
Ok, that all being said  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, although anyone that knows me knows that I wish to god that I did. And in my dreams, I do. Luke/Jewls/Jess dreams, ummmm…ok, enough of my perversions. (Dana, shut up, or I will have to make your Trike obsession public)  
  
Enjoy, and PLEASE review  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory got out of the shower and went into her bedroom. As she was walking to her bed, she passes the full-length mirror hanging on her wall. She stopped and looked at herself. Teeth chattering, wet hair, and covered in a pink towel. She felt like crying.  
  
When Dean had first shown an interest in her, she had never felt more beautiful. When he looked at her with adoring eyes, kissed her on the check, held her hand-it all felt so magical. She would hear girls talking about sex, and making out with their boyfriends, they made it sound like it was the best feeling in the world. While being with Dean was nice, she never felt that feeling.  
  
Once, while kissing her, Dean accidentally kneed her in her pelvic area. He apologized profusely, but the truth was, Rory never felt pleasure like that before. It was one second, one time, and that's all it took. Kissing Dean wasn't enough. She wanted more. She wanted to feel what else her body was capable of feeling. But whenever she was with Dean and tried to take it further, he stopped her. She knew that he meant well, but in trying to be nice, he only made her feel cheap. He made her feel like she wanted was wrong. He made her feel ugly, and that's exactly what she saw in her reflection.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" She asked herself out loud. "Why doesn't he want me?"  
  
She began to turn back to her bed, when her towel came undone. Rather then fix it; she let it drop to the floor. She turned once again to face herself in the mirror and stared at her reflection. Not being able to take the sight of the girl in front of her, she closed her eyes as tears started to fall slowly down the side of her face. When she opened her eyes again, she gasped. Peering into the reflection she saw a pair of dark brown eyes starring at her.  
  
  
  
Jess had been passing by the Gilmore house as per his usual schedule. It had started out during his first week in Stars Hollow. After sneaking out of the tiny apartment he shared with his uncle, he decided to walk around the town trying to find any place that he could feel normal. He found it outside Rory's window. He would watch her for a few minutes. Sometimes she would read, other times she would be doing work, and sometimes she would be sleeping. He never stayed for long; just long enough to feel his sadness and anger melt away. He knew it was wrong, hell it was illegal, but he couldn't help himself. She was the one person in this town that didn't make him feel like a pariah. During the day, he couldn't really watch her. Either Luke was there, or Lorlai, or Dean. But at night, she was alone, and just seeing her made his heart feel less heavy and his life seem less tiresome.  
  
That night, he really needed her smile, her peace. He had spoken to one of his friends from back home earlier that evening. After hearing about what they were up to, he was unimpressed. He didn't have anything in common with those people anymore. They would tell him about raves and fights, and all he could do was roll his eyes and think of excuses to get off the phone. He knew that he didn't belong in Stars Hollow, and now he realized that he no longer belonged to the place he had always considered home either.  
  
He found himself outside Rory's window around midnight. As he approached, he saw that the light was on in her room. Stepping up to the window, he expected to find Rory reading, but instead saw something that made his eyes grow wide and his knees go weak. There was Rory, standing naked in front of a mirror. Jess knew he should look away, but he couldn't. He saw her close her eyes, and when tears started running down the side of her face, he couldn't stop himself from crawling into the window. He walked over to her, and stood behind her. All he wanted to do was to touch her, hold her, wipe those tears away. But he did none of that. He just stood there, looking at himself standing behind her beautiful naked form. And suddenly, he was looking at her eyes staring back into his.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Rory cried, grabbing the towel and covering herself.  
  
"Sorry," Jess stammered, "I was walking by and I saw you and I…..I'm sorry"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?! You come into my room, invade my privacy….after everything, I thought we were friends Jess, god!"  
  
**This is it**, Jess thought. **I was wondering I'd screw this up and I got my answer. Shit, just when she was starting to like me**  
  
"I'm sorry Rory, really. I just…you were crying and I tried to walk away but I couldn't. I'm sorry. I'll go now, bye"  
  
And with that Jess left the way he came, leaving Rory to stare at the open window.  
  
Truth was, Rory was less angry at Jess's invasion on privacy and more embarrassed that he had seen her like that. No guy had ever even seen her bare breasted and here was Jess having seen everything. She was humiliated, but when their eyes met, she felt a charge. A vulnerability that she never felt before. She turned off the light, and crawled into bed, not knowing what to think or feel. 


	2. chap2

AN. Wow, I totally didn't expect to get so many reviews so soon. Thank you all so much. You support has been overwhelming. I am working on chapter3 as we speak. I know this is a short chapter, but I promise that the next chapter will be good and hot.  
  
I'm a complete perfectionist when it comes to character. I know that I can write Tristan. Rory I'm working on. Jess is terrifying to write because there is such a difference between what he says and what he thinks and what he does. But Luke is someone I never thought I'd write, and I hope I did it well. Lorelai….I know I can't write her. If anyone out there thinks they can write her well, then please let me know.  
  
As far as spelling and grammar, I do the best I can. I hope it's good enough.  
  
Oh, how do you like the title of the fic?  
  
Ok, so enjoy .  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess had been lying in bed for over an hour. He was supposed to be working, but he couldn't bring himself to walk down those stairs. Walking those stairs meant running into Rory, and he had no idea how to behave. He still couldn't believe what had happened. He couldn't believe that he had been so fucking stupid. He should have just walked away and he certainly never should have gone inside. **How stupid are you** he asked himself.  
  
He heard Luke calling him for the thousandth time to get to work. He sighed, and started down those dreadful steps. **I remember there being more steps** he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and walked into the diner. Luke had a stupid grin on his face, and that could only mean one thing-Lorelai had been there. He then noticed only one cup of coffee on the counter. It had lipstick on it, so he knew it couldn't have been Rory's.  
  
"Go give Ms. Patty more coffee" Luke told Jess  
  
"No" Jess said definitely  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"No, it is way to early in the morning to deal with some fat, over the hill, wanna-be dancer who wants to jump my bones. No way, not today"  
  
"Just go over there, pour her coffee, and walk back"  
  
"Yeah" Jess said almost in fear, "except whenever I walk away she stares at my butt"  
  
"Sorry kid, but it's your turn. I did it the last time. Go"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Jess walked over to Miss Patty and began to fill her coffee cup. She was so involved in a conversation with Kirk, that she didn't even notice Jess.  
  
"You know, Lorelai is even worse when Rory isn't around. I mean, the way she flaunts herself in front if Luke" Kirk, said disgusted  
  
**So, Rory didn't come in today** Jess thought  
  
"I know, I'm not sure how much longer we can wait until they get together. How she can control herself around that beautiful man is beyond me," Miss. Patty said glancing towards Luke  
  
Jess had been so lost in thought at the idea that Rory hadn't been at the diner, that he accidentally over filled the cup. Coffee was spilling over onto the table.  
  
"My word!" Miss. Patty exclaimed  
  
"Shit" Jess sighed in surprise, "I'm sorry"  
  
"Oh darling it's alright, but I'm sure I can think of a few way for you to make it up to me" Miss Patty said suggestively  
  
Before Jess had a chance to choke back a horrified expression, Luke was standing next to him.  
  
"Is everything ok? Patty, here's a muffin on the house" Luke said, handing her a plate.  
  
"Oh, thank you dear. Now as I was telling Jess.."  
  
"Yeah, Jess, it's not your job to stand around and spill. There are people waiting to be served and you won't keep them waiting any longer, got it?" Luke said in anger  
  
"Yes sir" Jess said looking at Luke, "sorry Patty, and another time"  
  
As they walked to the counter Jess whispered to Luke.  
  
"What do you read lips or something?"  
  
"No, but she was doing that thing with her eyes, that is never good" Luke said knowingly  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"You owe me"  
  
  
  
Patty stared at the two Danes men as they walked away.  
  
"Mmmmmm, must run in the family" she sighed  
  
  
  
  
  
end of chap 2 


	3. chap3

AN: Ok, so not as hot as I wanted it to be, but still, I think I did an ok job. I'm still trying to work my way up to the really hot stuff. I can see it in my head, but writing in just doesn't come naturally.  
  
I am soo sorry that this took so long to get out. I've been working on another fic One that I am so proud of. It's called, "Code Of Silence" It's my best yet. It is under my co-author's name, Taylor. I beg you all to go read it. I guarentee that you will like it. And give it a shot. You'll be superised what's in store. Please read it. Thanks  
  
Big thanks to d_beaux for beta reading.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Spoilers: "The Ins and Outs of Inns" Other then that, I think were good  
  
There was no one in the diner except for him. Luke had gone to the town meeting, as did every other member of Stars Hollow. Taylor wanted to start putting parking meters on the streets, so chances were that they weren't going to be coming back for a while.  
  
Jess sat at the counter. He was supposed to be wiping it, but all he could think about was Rory. He hadn't seen her all day, and he had waited for her. He had stayed in the diner watching the door, waiting for her to come in. He had no idea what he would say to her, but he wanted the chance to find out at least. He threw down the rag he held in his hand with disgust. He had to do something. He couldn't sit around and wait. It was killing him. He grabbed his jacket, as well as a thermos of coffee, and walked out of the diner.  
  
He walked to the Gilmore house and stopped in front of Rory's window. The lights were off. Rory never missed a town meeting, so he knew she wouldn't be home. The window was closed and he was all set to jimmie it open when he realized that it wasn't locked. He took note of this as he slid the window open and climbed in. He set the thermos on the table along with a copy of "The Fountainhead." As he turned to leave, the light came on.  
  
**Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit** were the only thoughts running through Jess's head.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rory demanded.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jess asked.  
  
"It's my room, my house!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"What about the town meeting?" Jess asked.  
  
"I left, what are you doing here?" Rory asked again.  
  
"I noticed you didn't come into the diner today, and I thought I'd bring you a peace offering," Jess said.  
  
Rory noticed the thermos on the table and immediately went for it.  
  
"Ohh, coffee. What's this?" she asked picking up the book. "The Fountainhead," I have this already."  
  
"Yeah, but check the inside cover," Jess said smiling.  
  
She did and squealed. Reaching out, she hugged Jess.  
  
"A first edition? Jess, wow!"  
  
"Yeah, I got it for your birthday, but I thought I'd give it to you now. Figured I could use the brownie points," Jess said raising his eyebrows and looking slightly ashamed.  
  
"About that…." Rory began.  
  
"I'm sorry. I really am. I never meant to embarrass you or anything," Jess said.  
  
"I know," Rory said, tucking an invisible strand of hair behind her ear. "Can we just forget about it?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Well, if that's what you want, I can try," Jess said, knowing that there was no way he would ever want to get that picture out of his head.  
  
"Try?" Rory asked, starting to walk around a bit.  
  
"Well, seeing you like that…honestly, not an easy thing to forget," Jess said grinning. Noticing how nervous Rory looked he added, "But like I said, I'll do my best."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Jess broke the stillness.  
  
"So, why aren't you at the town meeting?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Rory said, grateful for the change in subject. "They started talking about that parking meter, and when Luke tried to walk out, Bootsy locked the door."  
  
"No," Jess said laughing.  
  
"Yeah. Luke was maaad," Rory said joining his laughter. "Mom snuck me out the window. She decided to stick around to watch the fireworks. Besides, she wanted pie, and she wasn't gonna get any if Luke ended up in jail for mass murder."  
  
"Hey, I still have some of that police tape. I am out of chalk though," Jess said thoughtfully.  
  
Rory started laughing. "I've been meaning to ask you, where did you get that anyway?"  
  
"The tape? Actually it was a going away present from my friends. Part of a small town survival package."  
  
"Small town survival package? Do I wanna know?" Rory asked laughing.  
  
"Hey, it's not all bad stuff. Let's see. Umm, well there's the police tape, fake ID's, fireworks, cigarettes, tequila, condoms, bus fare home, and Betsy. I think that's it."  
  
"Betsy?" Rory asked  
  
Jess started laughing. "Betsy is a, well, how can I put it? An inflatable companion."  
  
Rory burst out laughing. "A blow up doll! You have a blow up doll?!"  
  
"Hey," Jess said in mock seriousness, "These Stars Hollow nights can get cold and lonely. What is a guy to do? I would go and corrupt some farmer's daughter, but this isn't really a farming town."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you're practicing safe sex at least," Rory said laughing.  
  
"Huh? Oh, that. Yeah well..." Jess wasn't exactly sure how to continue. "Safety first, right?"  
  
"Right," Rory retorted, becoming uncomfortable, but not stopping. "I mean, if you're putting yourself in a situation where safety becomes an issue, then yeah. Not that you are putting yourself...or aren't. Not that I would know anything about that. I mean I know about it, duh, but not as far as you're concerned. I mean I have some idea...not that I think about it, about you, like that. What I mean is..."  
  
"Rory!" Jess interrupted.  
  
"Yes?" she meekly replied.  
  
"Are you trying to ask me something?" Jess said, trying not to show his amusement at her flustered face. "Because you can if you want."  
  
"No. I'm good." Rory said unconvincingly.  
  
"Ok. Sure," Jess continued. "I should probably get going." Jess started to get up and walk toward the window.  
  
"You don't have to," Rory said. "I mean, you could if you wanted, but it's not like my mom's gonna be home anytime soon. Ms. Patty has the key, so I think it'll be a while until anyone gets out. We could read or something. That is, if you want."  
  
"Ok, cool," Jess sat down against the wall and took out his book.  
  
"Whatcha reading?" Rory asked, making herself comfortable on the bed.  
  
"Ender's Game" Jess replied. "I've never really been into science fiction before, but lately, I've been in the mood for it. I don't know why."  
  
"Probably Luke's influence," Rory said laughing.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, apparently Luke was a bit of a trekkie in his day," Rory revealed.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, I am going to have so much fun with that," Jess said with mischief in his eyes.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and laughed. They started reading, but Rory was having a hard time concentrating. Her thoughts kept drifting to the boy a few feet away.  
  
For some reason, having Jess there was both comforting and nerve wracking for Rory. She knew that if her mom came home and saw him here, she would get mad. If Dean ever found out that Jess was in her room, he would go crazy. God, if Dean ever found out that Jess had seen her naked, he would kill him. Jess had seen her naked. She was still trying to wrap her head around that one. She was sure that she wasn't the first girl that Jess had seen like that. Part of her had wanted to ask him about it, part of her still did. But she wasn't sure how, or if it was any of her business. And what he had said before about not being able to forget. What did he mean by that? She kept looking up at him, as if the answers to her questions were written on his face; which was ridiculous because Jess was nothing if not unreadable.  
  
Jess had been sitting there trying to read, but he kept feeling Rory's eyes on him and couldn't focus on the words in front of him. He was about to say something when Rory beat him to it.  
  
"Am I pretty?" he heard Rory ask.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Do you think I'm pretty?" she repeated.  
  
"Is there any way I can answer this question without getting slapped?" Jess asked.  
  
"Forget it," Rory said as she stood up and started to walk to her desk.  
  
"No, wait," Jess said, putting down his book and walking over to the chair where Rory had been sitting. "What's gong on?"  
  
"Nothing," Rory said, embarrassed.  
  
"Nothing?" Jess said, raising his eyebrows. "Did something happen with Dean?"  
  
"No, that's just it," Rory said, feeling defeated.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jess asked.  
  
"We were making out, and he stopped. Dean and I were making out on my couch, and I started to unbutton my top, and he stopped me," Rory said.  
  
"Idiot," Jess muttered under his breath.  
  
"And it's not just this time either," Rory continued gathering more courage. "Every time things start to get heated, he pulls away. And I've tried to talk to him about it, but well, what if he tells me he doesn't want me? I mean, it's not like I wanna have sex with him right now; but I'm ready to move forward, just a bit. I don't wanna be a "Mary" forever. I just…I'm ready to know what its like to feel that. And I know that I'm being stupid and that he's just being a nice guy, but I just feel so cheap. That's why I was looking at myself the other day. I just wanted to see what he saw."  
  
"Why were you crying?" Jess asked softly.  
  
Rory looked up in surprise. She had almost forgotten that Jess was there. "I didn't want to see myself anymore," she answered truthfully. "I felt ugly."  
  
Jess was blown away. Rory Gilmore felt ugly?  
  
"Yes," Jess finally said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Rory replied.  
  
"You asked me if I thought you were pretty. The answer is yes, I do," Jess said. "Come here."  
  
Jess took her hand and led her to the mirror that she was standing at the night before. He stood behind her.  
  
"Look at yourself," Jess told her.  
  
She tried to turn away, but Jess held her shoulders firmly towards the mirror. Jess took his hands off her shoulders when he was sure she wasn't going to run away and took the clip out of her hair. Running his fingers through her soft brown locks, he almost forgot what he was doing. He moved his body close behind hers as he caressed her face with the back of his fingers. As his fingers reached her neck and found the silky skin there, he fought the urge to kiss the shell of her ear. He leaned in close, inhaling her scent. She smelled so good, like peaches and honey.  
  
"I wish you could see what I see," Jess whispered, never taking his eyes off of her reflection.  
  
He allowed his hand to run down the length of her body. As his thumb grazed the side of her breast, Rory inhaled sharply and arched slightly toward his touch. Jess noticed the movement and continued his path, never moving his body away from hers.  
  
"You're not wrong for wanting to see what your body is capable of. He doesn't deserve you if he makes to feel this bad about yourself. You're beautiful, and he's an idiot if he can't see that."  
  
Jess was doing everything he could to refrain from being a complete bastard and taking her right there. When his gaze reached hers in the reflected image, he saw something there that mirrored his in his own. He saw desire.  
  
He wanted to touch her. He wanted to show her how beautiful she was and how much pleasure her body could have. He wanted to make every secret desire, every unfulfilled wish that she ever had, come true. This wasn't good. He knew that he had to get out of there before something happened.  
  
In the meantime, Rory was dying from the overload. When Jess started touching her, she felt like she couldn't breath. She saw herself through his eyes. And through his eyes, she was beautiful. Her body never felt more alive. Suddenly, she heard him whisper in her ear.  
  
"Goodnight, Rory."  
  
And he was gone. She stood there alone for a few minutes. Two things she now knew for certain. The first was that she had never felt more beautiful than when she was being touched by Jess Danes. And second was that this was the start of something very, very dangerous. 


	4. chap4

Hey. Ok, see, new chapter. Allow me to explain. This is the first time that  
I have posted something without having the whole thing written. I posted the first  
three chaps, not sure where I was going to go with them. But, things have chaged.  
I have a plan! Now I know this may not sound all the exciting to you, but it's a   
good thing. Not only do I have a plan, I have a co-writer too. d_beaux(my good friend)  
has agreed to help me out. Now, she is a great erotica writer-I am not. I can see  
it in my head, but I just can't write it in the way that gives people tingles. She can.  
  
I will post when I finish writing the chapter. Nothing will stand in the way of me   
getting the new chaps out as soon as they are done. Not even school-which is where  
I really should be right now(damm, I missed yesterday too. I know my professer likes me,   
I just hope that translates into not counting the few absesntes that I have over the limit).  
  
As far as spoilers go, I know that Jess's last name isn't Danes, I just like the way, Jess  
Danes sounds. Also, I do not consider this an AU. I have worked very hard to keep  
this in charcter, and I do think that given the right circumstances, they would act this  
way. Isn't that what fanfic is all about? But if it makes you feel better, put a   
"suspention on disbelief" for a while and sit back and enjoy.  
  
I also changed the title. I feel, given the direction that this story is taking,   
that this new title is better suited for this fic.  
  
Once again, my plea for you all to read, "Code of Silence". It's a great story and although  
it may not seem like a romance, trust me, it will suprised you. You will not be disapointed.  
Trust that I can write a damm good plot line and that Taylor can do great narration,   
and that d_beaux can beta. It;s posted under my co-author's name, Taylor. Please read it.  
  
My comp has been wiggy, so rather then have this is a "word" file, I had to do this  
in "notepad". So the spelling and such might be a bit off. If it looks really bad and people  
bothered my it, I'll fix it up.  
  
ok, here is chapter4  
  
read and as always, review  
  
  
  
It had been a week since the "incident" in Rory's bedroom. To the naked   
eye, nothing was different. Truth was, Rory and Jess hadn't spoken other   
than food orders. The awkwardness, however, was threatening to overwhelm   
them both.  
  
Having just gotten back from her date with Dean, Rory decided to go for a   
walk around Stars Hollow to clear her head. Her house had been too   
suffocating tonight. As she walked, lost in thought, she really didn't pay   
attention to where she was headed. She continued walking for close to an   
hour before she finally took notice of her whereabouts. When she looked up   
from her reverie, she found herself at the bridge over the lake. As her   
surroundings became clear, she noticed Jess sitting several feet in front of   
her. She approached him quietly.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey," Jess replied.  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
"It is now, I guess"  
  
Rory sat down next to Jess and let her legs hang over the bridge next to   
Jess'. The air was thick with unspoken words.  
  
"How have you been?" Rory asked.  
  
"Good, you?"  
  
"Good."  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments, the only sound that of the crickets   
chirping and leaves moving in the wind. What should have been peaceful   
sounds were deafening.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jess said.  
  
"For what?" Rory asked almost inaudibly.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Jess prompted, "Last week, in your room..."  
  
"Oh." The silence returned, neither knowing what to say next.  
  
Finding the quiet overpowering, Rory blurted, "It happened again...with Dean."  
  
"Why do you stay with him?"  
  
"I love him," Rory said simply.  
  
Jess laughed bitterly.  
  
"What?" she questioned.  
  
"Permission to speak freely?" Jess queried.  
  
"Granted."  
  
"I don't understand how you can love someone who makes you feel so bad about   
yourself."  
  
"I'm not asking you to." Rory said sofly  
  
Rory reached out and cupped his cheek with her hand. As he turned into her   
touch, he pulled her into his embrace. Jess let one hand glide to the   
glossy strands of hair at the back of her neck. Sensing no rebuke, he   
allowed his fingers to slide easily through the silky mass, down her arms,   
to her waist to meet his other hand already resting there.  
  
Jess pulled back slightly, and his eyes searched hers. Just as he was about   
to speak, Rory cut him off. "I just want......" she whispered.  
  
"I know" Jess said breathlessly  
  
Rory let her hand travel down his face and placed   
it on the pulse point at the hollow of his neck, feeling his rapid heartbeat   
beneath her touch. She cast her eyes down to follow the path her hands were   
making. Her hands moved deliberately to his shoulders and arms, and she   
felt the sinewy muscles that rippled under her contact. The electric   
feeling exploding around her was new and exhilarating.  
  
Jess watched as Rory studied him with awe, his body on fire from her mere   
touch. Her hands fell to his wrist, effortlessly moving to his hands. The   
rough calluses on his palms, a start contrast to her smooth skin,   
elicited an arousing friction that neither could deny. Hesitantly, Rory   
began to bring her hands to his chest. Running her fingers over the fabric,   
she could feel his warmth seeping into her.  
  
Rory's eyes widened in fascination as she watched her hands move tenderly   
over his broad chest, leaving no place uncharted. Moving back from him, she   
placed her hands on his thighs. The jeans were taught against the muscles   
in his legs.  
  
Jess was on the brink of control as Rory explored him.   
As her hands began to work their way up legs, he reached his breaking point. Standing   
abruptly, he turned his back to Rory. "I should go."  
  
"Jess, I.." Rory started only to be cut off. "Don't." With that, he walked   
away leaving Rory to sort out what had just happened. 


	5. Chapter 5

Rory woke up the next morning after having a very restless night's sleep.   
After she ran from Jess the night before, she went straight home and jumped into bed without changing. She just wanted to get to sleep, because the sooner she fell asleep the sooner she could wake up from what had to be a dream.   
The morning seemed no more real than the night had been. She wanted to forget about everything that had happened with Jess, but it persisted in her mind through out her night keeping her from sleep and waking her up early that morning. Glancing at her clock, she realized her mother wouldn't be up for at least an hour. Usually they went together to Lukes, but Rory needed coffee now. Despite her not wanting to run into Jess, she got dressed and walked out the door, ignoring that little voice inside, reminding her that Lorelai had just bought coffee the day before.  
Rory sat and waited at the counter for Luke to appear to refill her cup, It's wayy to early for Jess to be up she thought to herself, so she was surprised when she looked up and saw Jess pouring coffee.  
Jess had slept even less than Rory the night before. He'd gotten home and tried to read he couldn't get his mind to focus on the words on the page. The meanings seemed to escape and he read the same sentence nearly ten times before he threw the book aside in disgust. He'd spent the rest of the night tossing and turning with his head phones on blaring music trying to break up the thoughts. After a night reflection he had decided that he would just treat Rory the same as he always had, and let her make the next move.   
Rory didn't even look at him when he poured her coffee, and it was a pointed statement. She didn't even have a book to provide distraction, she was ignoring him. "Do you want anything to eat?" He asked.   
"What are you doing up? You're never up this early" she said accusingly  
"Well, sometimes the mornings are decent. There aren't a lot of people here and the people that are here, well, it's too early for them to have decided if they're in a bad mood or not, so I get hassled less. Besides, you're never in this early, so how would you know when I start work?" he said, looking in her eyes as she avoided he gaze.  
"I wouldn't I guess" she said pointedly  
"well, there are a lot of things you don't know, but that doesn't seem to stop you" Jess said, not quite sure what he meant or hopped to accomplish by saying that. He did know that it had gotten her mad  
"I'll have a muffin" Rory said surly. looking directly in his eyes   
"to go?"  
"No. I'll eat it here"  
"hmm, you're staying. that's a change" Jess said turning away, under his breath but loud enough for Rory to hear  
He put a muffin in front of her. and then went to serve the other few customers in the back corner of the diner.   
Jess couldn't help but feel her eyes on him wherever he went. But a soon as he turnd back to look at her, she quickly change the direction of her stare. He couldn't believe how childish she was being.   
Luke reappeared in the diner sometime later. He nodded at Jess indicating that he could have his morning break now and Jess threw down he order pad and towel on the nearest table. Rory was still sitting at the counter eating the last few crumbs of her muffin. The same few crumbs that she'd been picking at for the part 10 minutes. this is ridiculous jess thought to himself. He walked determinedly up to Rory and placed a hand on her shoulder, attempting only the get her to turn and face him.   
Rory practically jumped away from the contact and knocked Jess' hand from her shoulder. "Don't" she hissed moving further away from him and still avoiding looking at him.   
"Don't what? Rory...can we talk..."  
"There's nothing to talk about." She told him tossing some money down on the counter.  
"Don't act like this."  
"Like what?"  
"Like I did something wrong. I'm not the one who started..."  
"started what?" she said "nothing happened" and then walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Luuuuke"  
"what?"  
"coooffffeeeeee"  
Luke thought for a moment "no"   
"oh come on. I'm not even kidding. I really need it" Lorelai said seriously.  
"you say that every day"  
"yes but today I really mean it. I have to go to diner at my parents house"  
"you do that every Friday." Luke said matter of factly  
"yes but I'm going solo. no reinforcements, its a suicide mission!"  
"what about Rory?"  
"ahh, she's not feeling well that lucky dog"  
"is she ok? what's wrong?" Luke asked worriedly  
"nothing much. It's weird though. She was fine yesterday, I didn't even hear her get up this morning. Anyway she came home a little while ago from a date with Dean and she said she wasn't feeling well. I think it's less of a viral sickness and more of boyfriend trouble"  
"Did he hurt her? oh man, that kid is a punk, I knew he was bad for Rory..."  
"No, I don't think it's anything like that. I think she just needs some time to rest is all"  
"alright"  
"so?"  
"so, what?"  
"coffee?"  
Jess tuned them out as he walked up the stairs to the apartment. He wasn't in the mood to hear the two of them flirting today. All Jess could think about Rory. Another date with Dean, and now she's depressed. Jess was pretty sure he knew what had happened.   
it's not my problemJess thought as he found the bottle of tequila behind his clothes. He hadn't eaten much that day, but he didn't care. He open the bottle and took a gulp. she doesn't want to be friends with me, fine he thought as he took another shot. she wants to hate me, fine another shot. she wants to be with bag boy, fine another shot. she wants to touch me and then freak out when I touch her back, she wants to forget about it, fine he thought as he was about to take another shot. no, not fine! I never let anyone pull me through the mud before I'm sure as hell not gonna let her do it! He took one long last gulp from the bottle, closed it, re-hid it, and walked down the stairs. Luke didn't even notice that Jess had passed through having been in that stupid daze he was always in after Lorelai had been there. He shouldn't let her push him around either, he and I are gonna have a long talk Jess thought to himself, the alcohol undoubtedly getting to his head. Jess walked straight to the Gilmore house and straight to Rory's window. It was wide open. Jess smirked to himself.  
  
  
"You know," Jess began, watching Rory jump in surprise and whirl around to face him, her eyes wide. "If you're sick, you really shouldn't leave your window open like that. The cold wind, all the germs that could come creeping in...not to mention handsome strangers like myself." He flashed her his never-fail charming grin, taking a few cautious steps towards her and found that it could, in fact, fail. Rory glared at him, eyes blazing. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a hostile tone. She backed up, keeping a purposeful distance between them that was quite obviously more   
than personal space. Jess narrowed his eyes and advanced again. She retreated. They continued in such a pattern, almost like a dance, until Rory backed herself against a bookshelf. The shelf shook and a few books toppled from it to the floor at her feet, but Rory's entire attention was so focused   
on jess that she barely noticed.  
Panicked, her gaze swept from left to right, looking for a way out. But by the time she had determined that she was trapped, Jess was directly in front of her, a gentle smile still curling his lips. One hand lifted from his side to caress Rory's cheek. His hand was mere centimeters away from her face when she flinched, drawing back.  
"So is that how it's gonna be from now on?" Jess asked mockingly. "You can touch me, but I can't touch you? Hardly seems fair, does it?" He brought his hand up once again, and this time, it made contact with the smooth, soft skin of her cheek. His thumb slowly rubbed back and forth before straying to her lips.  
An involuntary whimper escaped Rory's lips as the pad of Jess's thumb brushed over the clusters of sensitive nerve endings there. He rolled the top lip between his fingers, then the bottom one, pinching gently, leaving her mouth aching for the touch of his. He leaned forward then, as if on cue, and her neck stretched to close the gap between them, but he stopped. Their lips barely brushed. He exhaled, making her shiver, before trailing upwards to place a soft kiss on first one temple, then the other.  
Inwardly, Rory groaned in frustration, first at not being able to kiss him like she wanted to, then at actually wanting to kiss him. This wasn't supposed to be happening - it shouldn't be. She loved Dean, no questions asked. A part of her resented Jess for barging in here, assuming that she   
wanted him. The only trouble was, she did. Like it or not, Dean or no Dean, she was helplessly attracted to Jess. She had been since the day he had shown his face in Star's Hollow, what with his mischievous, dimpled smile and that irresistible sparkle in his eyes.  
But Rory was Rory, and no matter how much she liked the dark-haired, practical-joking, closet reader, she was loyal to a fault. To Dean. Her hands reached out to shove him away, but halfway there she changed her mind, and ended up reaching to cup the back of his head, encouraging the way he was sucking at her neck.  
Jess was too fast for her, however. Quick as lightning, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the wall behind her on either side of the tall wooden bookshelf.  
"Uh-uh," he scolded. "That's not the way this works, remember? It's a one-way street. You had your fun - now it's my turn." He let go of one wrist and brought his hand to her waist, sliding it beneath her T-shirt to caress the smooth skin of her stomach.  
"Jess," she breathed. His hand moved higher. And higher. And higher still, until the back of it just barely brushed her breast through the cotton of her bra. The light touch jolted her, her mind clearing the Jess-induced haze it had been swimming in and bringing her directly to thoughts of yesterday.   
  
"Jess, please," she begged.  
"Please what?" he murmured, his face hovering teasingly above hers, their   
breath mingling.  
"Please stop," Rory said in a small voice.  
"Is that really what you want?" Jess asked. His other hand had let go of her wrist as well, leaving her arms dangling limply at her sides, to join the first in its slow exploration of her back. He let one hand rest at the small of her back, while the other moved to her shoulder and slid its way down the length of her arm. Rory was silent as Jess trailed his fingers back upwards to push the material of her T-shirt off of her shoulder, leaving it bare and vulnerable to his kisses.  
"You didn't answer me," he reminded her, moving from her shoulder back up to her neck. "Do you really want me to stop?" He nipped and sucked his way up the thick, protruding cord of her neck, then brushed her long mahogany hair out of the way to gain better access to her ear.  
"I..." Rory trailed off as Jess first kissed her lightly behind the ear before pulling the lobe into his mouth and tugging at it with his teeth, nibbling and sucking the sensitive skin.  
"I can't hear you," he teased, moving back to her neck for a third time. He couldn't help himself - there was something about that area that drew him to it. He latched onto her vein and began sucking at it like an infant with his bottle. As he did so, his hands wandered from Rory's thighs up to her underarms and back, purposely brushing her breasts with his hands.  
"C'mon," he whispered. "If you want me to stop, stop me." With his tongue, he trailed a wet line down her collarbone to the neckline of her shirt, which he traced, dipping just below the material of her shirt. Finally, he placed a kiss between her breasts and rose to meet her eyes again. Without   
Jess licking and kissing her, Rory was suddenly able to process rational thoughts once again.  
"Stop," she whispered. Again, Jess did nothing of the sort, his fingertips brushing the exposed skin on the backs of her thighs right below her shorts.  
"You never told me if that's what you really want," he reminded her, his eyes never leaving hers. Rory frowned at him, her eyes swimming with confusion and mixed emotions. But she never said no. Jess smiled.  
"That's what I though," he said. Placing a soft, gentle kiss to the tip of her nose, he turned to leave.  
"Be seeing you," he uttered cheerfully as he hopped out her window. Rory stared after him. Only when he was completely out of sight did she realize that she'd been holding her breath. She let it out all at once in a loud whoosh of air, then moved across the room to stand before the mirror.  
  
Blowing the hair out of her eyes, Rory examined herself. Face sweaty, eyes shining, cheeks red. Then she noticed something. Leaning closer, she examined her neck.  
  
Marring the creamy skin was the already-purpling bruise of a very large hickey.  
  
"Shit," Rory muttered under her breath.

  
  
  
  


Hey everyone. first I want to thank all those people out there who have supported this fic, it means a lot. A special thanks to Jazz, who's persistance never let me forget about this story, and it is because of you that I got back to it. It's dedecated to you Jazz. Also, a special thanks to Angelous. Rach, I know you couldn't be my co-writer like I had hoped, but you really did help and it means a lot. Aly-My co writer. I couldn't have done any of this without you, I love you.   
Ok, I want you al to know that I am not forgetting about this story, but I have another fic in the works. The sequal to Code of Silence. That is my baby, and all my energy is going into that. Aly is also co-writing that with me, along with Stew Pid (yes, the imfamous writer who is so amaing and my idol. Turns out she;s a big fan of mine and well, we just clicked) so you can bet that this story is going to be amasing. But I have an outline for this fic and every so often I'll write a new chap for it.   
So thank you so much to all of my supporters.  
A special thanks to Jesse, who is being amaising and posting this all for me because my comp won't let me.


End file.
